Kingdom of Verrant
The lands which are now known as Verrant, was initially formed of nine prosperous city-states. With the symbiotic life, where three of the cities focused on farming, three on arts and three on wars, few were left wanting, The mines of the area giving good copper, iron and gold. Montryett, Wulfaris and Osilorn were the centers of knowledge, alchemy, magic and other crafts. They imported goods, to sustain the city, whilst in return, offered trinkets, runes, potions, maps, literature, paintings. Anything one could think of. Vanguard, Holden and Redwood were the main cities to focus on the arts of war, housing the three chapters of Order of Fire inside. Braverock held the Knights of Varant, their sigil, a red eagle. Holden housed the Knights of the Aegis, following on the belief how E'nos guards over those who serve him. Their sigil a Kiteshield in flames of E'nos. And lastly Redwood. Bordering the humain domain, just off of the forest of Elasir, the lands of Wood Elves, exported logs to the rest of the kingdoms. Doing such, they often clashed with the elves, and were forced to act as the spearhead of many battles. As such, their sigil was a bloodied spear. The remaining cities were Sildern, Montera and Aldora, providing the rest of the kingdoms with meat, wheat, fish, linen. The city states acted as of one mind and all was well, until a Warlord down south from the desert of Zang'zesht arose, with the taste of blood on his lips, he set his mind on conquering the rest of the continent and it seemed he would succeed, because when Osilorn and Sildern fell, none of the remaining cities would sent out their troops to fend for the rest. Until, Lord Commander Rophan stood up against the Governer of Braverock and assembled his knights, on the way south collecting abled men and women to fight in his army against the tyrannical warlord Mezir. Six months of battles with Mezir, with neither side gaining advantage over the other, /// Having succeeded, Rhobart sought to unite the city states under a single banner, in the name of Adalnost. He was met with little resistance. After that the lands more or less returned to the state of peace and prosperity. It took effort to bring the pillaged lands back to their old state, but all was well in the kingdom. Until the orcs attacked. It started with the trade with the North ending. One day the traders, the hunters, the smiths and the pilgrims just didn't come. Initially it was shrugged off as rough weather. And soon after the hordes of the orcs came marching, besieging the northernmost town of Monterra, which fell soon after, only letting out the word that something is coming. So the paladins and their army was assembled and thus started the big war. These days the full granaries and easy life is only a memory as the strong are sent to war, the weak are left behind to manage the farms and the lands and the local towns. And as food and other goods were becoming more scarce, thievery was becoming more frequent. And as the supplies back home were becoming a rarity so it was on the front lines. And the more meals were skipped the more men decided to desert.